


CP十二题

by jane1210



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane1210/pseuds/jane1210
Summary: 把他们相关的十二题复健一下，缓慢进行中
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 3





	1. 握紧的双手

杰森和提姆不常牵手。  
确定关系后 两个人也并没有经常相处的时间，经常两人在忙不同的事，跑星际任务或者少年泰坦的团队任务，半年不见面都大有可能。也只有视讯通话时可以见到对方。   
今天的视讯杰森因为太累睡着了。又是一场恶战。NGH28星系的噬星者越过虫洞去攻击了距离它们60光年远的塞尔韦塔星，是法外者被委托的守卫战之一，艰难，但不会打倒他，只是带来如潮水般的疲惫而已。   
杰森窝在坐椅中，双手搭在扶手上，看起来舒适又安详，而提姆注视着他的睡颜，从半张的嘴，嘴边未刮净经过一天时间又长长的胡茬，到浓密的睫毛，他轻轻颤动的喉结...最后目光移动到他的双手。杰森和他一样有着茧的手，粗糙，有着大大小小的伤痕，手腕处还有肤色差。手掌又宽又厚，哥谭的冬天可以把提姆的手捂得很暖，上面还留存着上次痛揍敌人留下的指节淤青（每个义警的常备伤，蝙蝠们也不例外）。  
他们不常牵手，于是提姆突然很想念他们牵手时的感觉。  
他缓缓伸出手，盖在杰森的全息投影上，扣紧十指思念着杰森。   
“晚安，大红。”


	2. 一方生气

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提姆因为一些事情生气了，杰森不得不寻求应对的方法

“我今天干了什么？上午的补觉时间，下午是女孩们的芭比娃娃，晚上有社交观察游戏，再然后就见到你了。哦顺便一提今天便士一的柠檬烤鸡和白酱炖小牛肉非常不错，你不在真的很可惜。所以，有什么想法？”提姆挥出长棍的同时回答了杰森的问题。一个法尔科内帮派成员的肋骨不出意外会有骨裂，而很可惜他只能在监狱养伤了。  
“喔，悠着点，鸟宝宝，戈登探员可不想看到他们都躺在病床里接受审讯，发生了什么事能让你这么火大？”杰森用了一记漂亮的过肩摔让试图从侧后方偷袭红罗宾的黑帮成员再起不能（没有橡胶弹和灵刀，是红罗宾的主场）。  
“不，什么事都没有发生，少年正义联盟很好，哥谭很好，这个月集团的股票也没有跌，一切都很好。除了我的男朋友毫无音讯地失踪了两个月突然间带着一身伤出现在哥谭以外没有什么事不在轨道上。”说着，提姆又猛击了一位倒霉帮派成员的鼻梁，天可怜见，他们除了刀甚至都没有枪支武装！  
哦糟了，杰森就知道会是这个。  
“所以我问你，有什么想法吗，红头罩先生？”提姆平静地发问。  
“呃，可能你的男朋友没有告诉你实在是因为任务紧急，没来得及，而同时他又答应了正义联盟要保持隐秘？”快要收尾了，两人联手把最后两名尚有余力挣扎再起的黑帮成员放倒后，提姆呼叫了GCPD。  
“我并不是在因为你失踪而责怪你，大红。我也知道任何时候我们都有可能陷入危险，但是，就只是别忘了，总有人在担心着你。而这个‘总有人’现在是你的正牌男友我。”  
“而现在，你的男朋友满肚子气而又饥肠辘辘需要一个或者再加上半个的辣热狗来填饱它，哥谭男孩，不用你心目中的NO.1来安抚我的话，你就再也别想进我的安全屋了。”提姆射出钩枪，故意从杰森身边荡过，留下风中的声音。  
“遵命，长官。”杰森也紧随其后，两只小鸟消失在哥谭夜空。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上午提提开了冗长的董事会，下午和斯蒂芬妮、卡珊德拉一起为他们的伪装任务做服化研究，晚上则是代替布鲁斯出席的慈善晚宴。为了不使他们暴露身份，我在这里使用了类似暗语一样的描写。


End file.
